Carlisle's Slave
by VampireBat13
Summary: Bella is Carlisle's Slave!  Extreme Lemons.  Rated M for Lemons and Language
1. Chapter 1

**Carlisle's Slave**

**I don't own Twilight, Stephanie Meyer does, if I did own Twilight Bella and Carlisle would be together and there would be more lemony goodness!**

I was shaking and crying as two burly men dragged me into a big room. They dropped me on the big four poster bed and left, slamming the door behind them. Where am I? I looked around the room taking in my surroundings, other than the bed there was a big metal cage that looked like a bird cage for humans, and a wardrobe.

The men who took me had stripped me and dressed me in a ridiculous lace outfit. It was a bra/panty set black lace push up bra with matching panties and fishnet stockings connected to the panties with a garter belt. I felt so naked.

How did I end up here? Oh that's right, I was walking back from school (My truck was being fixed by Jacob) when someone pulled me from behind. They pushed their hand roughly over my mouth, choking me. I began to get dizzy and passed out, I woke up in this outfit and was then dragged here.

"Why hello there." My thoughts were interrupted by a silky smooth voice, if I weren't so terrified I would be so hot just from that voice. I turned to see a beautiful man with velvety blonde hair and topaz eyes. I felt like melting the way the stranger's eyes undressed my slender body. I had never felt beautiful in my life, but the way he was staring at me made my self confidence sky rocket!

"Hello.." I said uncertainty tainting my voice. The stranger smiled and beckoned me closer to him. I nervously walked towards him, almost tripping with every step I took. He smirked and my heart began to race, his smile was driving me mad.

"I'm glad to see that Emmett got you ready for me." He said with a sly grin. I blushed madly, so the guy who stole me was named Emmett. Carlisle slowly placed his hand on my face and brushed his fingers down the side of my face. My heart raced and my face turned a deeper shade of red. "What is your name my pet?" He smiled and my heart skipped a beat.

"B-Bella Swan." I was surprised that I could remember my own name with his hand still on my face.

"Enchanting, I am Carlisle."

To Be Continued…..

**Hahahahah cliff hanger! Hope you like it so far! Please review and you will receive! I love you guys and I love Carlisle. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Carlisle's Slave: Chapter 2**

**Again I do not own Twilight. I hope you guys enjoy the story (wiggle my eyebrows suggestively).**

"_Enchanted, I'm Carlisle." _My heart stuttered and he walked towards the bed, he slowly sat on the side of the giant bed a beckoned me over with his finger. I walked towards him in a trance. His pale skin shone in the candle light from the chandelier, it was almost as if he was shining.

I sat next to him and took a deep breath. He placed his hands on my face and leaned in to kiss me. Wait what was happening? I felt his tongue brush my lips and involuntarily opened them to let him in. Oh my god. Why was he kissing me? Why was I enjoying it so much? He tenderly pushed me onto the bed and was on top of me just as my head hit the mattress. His hands were on either side of my head and his knees were resting on the bed, I was pinned underneath him and I was enjoying every second of it, in fact I couldn't get enough of him! I twisted my fingers in his hair and pulled him towards me, deepening our kiss.

He broke the kiss and we both lay there panting. "You are my personal slave and you will do everything and anything I say. Do you understand?" Wow I was his slave? Wait, why did I love that so much? Shouldn't I be crying or trying to escape right now? He just felt so good against my skin.

"Yes master" I tried to sound as sexy as I could he chuckled which means that I probably sounded ridiculous.

"Well, let us begin then." He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively and I couldn't help but laugh. He was amazing and sexy and hilarious. I put my hand on his chest feeling his amazing muscles tighten at my touch.

"You are wearing far too much clothing." I was shocked at my forwardness and immediately began to blush. I had just sounded like a porno! He laughed.

"I do believe that you're right Bella." He rolled my name around like chocolate in his mouth, I began to melt. I began to unbutton his silk shirt. Throwing it off and watching it hit the floor. His muscles were incredible, chiselled marble. I couldn't help it, I reached out and ran my hands from his neck all the way down, tracing his muscle with my fingers, savouring the feel of his skin against mine. "Oh Bella. You tease."

I smiled up at him, my fingers wandering down to his belt. I slipped the belt off with ease and unzipped his pants. I grinned when I saw the bulge in his underwear, he was already hard.

**Ha another cliff hanger! I hope you guys enjoyed that little romantic interlude! I sure did, keep an eye out for the next chapter! It will be coming soon!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Carlisle's Slave: Chapter 3**

**I don't own Twilight. **

_I smiled up at him, my fingers wandering down to his belt. I slipped the belt off with ease and unzipped his pants. I grinned when I saw the bulge in his underwear, he was already hard._

"Oh, Bella please." I had never done anything like this before. I was still a virgin and I had only ever kissed another person in my life. I of course knew what was happening; it was kind of hard not to know seeing as how I went to a public high school, they did have classes. Carlisle threw his boxers off and stared into my eyes. I loved what I was doing to him and I had barely even touched him. I grasped his hard penis in my hands and started to rub slowly. He groaned and urged me to go faster.

"Bella I need you to suck me." He was commanding and it was totally turning me on! I lowered my head to his prominent erection and slowly took him into my mouth. He tasted so good, like peppermint. I felt his hands tangled in my hair, urging me to go faster I complied with his wishes, bobbing my head up and down faster and faster. Carlisle moaned.

"Yes! Suck me you little slut!" Wait what did he just call me? Oh my god, his name calling was making me wet! "You like it when I call you names?" Apparently he noticed that I was wet too. I couldn't say anything so I just moaned. I swirled my tongue around the tip of his erection and he came in my mouth screaming my name.

I looked into his eyes and swallowed every bit of his cum. He gulped and smiled. "Bella you are so sexy." I kissed his stomach and trailed kisses up to his neck. He pulled me into a passionate kiss and I wrapped my arms around his neck, deepening our kiss. His tongue slid expertly over my lips and I opened my mouth, letting his tongue explore.

I rolled him onto his back and straddled him, my legs resting on either side of him. His expert hands reached up to undo my bra and he flung it across the room. His hungry eyes drunk in my chest and his hands came up to fondle me. I moaned as he twirled my nipples in his fingers making them harden.

His hand slowly made its way to the rim of my panties, he began to rub between my legs and I gasped as I felt a wave of pleasure hit me. He slowly pushed a finger into my opening and I shivered from the intense heat building up in my womanhood.

He began pumping his finger in and out of me, adding another finger as I involuntarily bucked my hips towards his fingers. "Fuck yes Carlisle!" I moaned.

"Such a naughty mouth you have. Admit it Bella you're a dirty gilr!" He fingered me harder.

"Only for you Carlisle." Oh, there was an amazing amount of pressure building up in between my legs! "CARLISE!" I screamed out my release.

"Yes Bella, cum for your master." He said as I came down from my amazing high. I slumped over his body.

**Are you guys enjoying my little story? Please Please Please review! Reviewers get COOKIES!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Carlisle's Slave: Chapter 4**

**I don't own Twilight, Stephanie Meyer does.**

"_Yes Bella, cum for your master." He said as I came down from my amazing high. I slumped over his body. _

My breathing was heavy as he caressed my curves. "Bella, are you a virgin?" He asked me with lust in his eyes.

"Yes, I a-." Carlisle cut me off by placing a kiss on my lips, I hungrily kissed him back and when he pulled away I groaned from the lack of contact. I watched as this god walked towards the wardrobe. He opened the doors and I gasped when I saw lace and leather everywhere in there. He laughed at me and grabbed a condom. I watched, fascinated as he ripped the package open and rolled it down his penis.

"I just can't stand it anymore." He whispered in my ear huskily, "I just need to be a part of you." As soon as the last syllable was out of his lips, he was on top of me. He positioned himself at my entrance.

"Please." I gasped as he slowly entered me, grunting.

"You're so tight, my little slave!" I gasped in pain as he reached my barrier, he desperately pushed through it and I cried out. He stayed there for a moment, letting me get used to the pain. I nodded my head and he began to thrust in and out of me.

The pain was replaced by an intense pleasure. With every thrust, I met him with my hips. "Faster master, harder!" I needed more.

"Tell me, what do you need?" Carlisle moaned thrusting ever faster, so that you could hear the sound of skin on skin with every thrust.

"I need you to fuck me hard." I said meeting his eyes. His thrust became panicked and I felt like I was going to cum. "Carlisle! I'm going to…" I moaned as I got my release.

"Bella!" Carlisle screamed as I felt him fill me up. He stayed there for a second, then pulled out and held me to his chest.

"Bella, you are going to be the death of me." He said as I nuzzled into his chest. He pulled me closer and we drifted into a content sleep.

I awoke in Carlisle's arms and saw him smiling at me. "So if I am your slave, why did you feel the need to sleep with me through the night?" I asked with a sly smile.

"I felt the need to just be with you."

**To Be Continued…**

**So how was that? Did you guys like it? Please review! Reviewers get COOKIES!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Carlisle's Slave: Chapter 4**

**Don't own Twilght.**

"_I felt the need to just be with you."_

Those words sent a shiver up my spine as I remembered everything that went on last night. He smiled at me and walked to the wardrobe. He pulled open the doors and took a long time searching through it. He finally pulled out a little black dress and brought it to me to put on.

The dress was strapless with a heart shaped neck line. It was covered in a thin layer of lace that covered my legs, the slip underneath ended just below my waist so you could see the silhouette of my legs through the lace. I had to admit I looked pretty sexy.

Carlisle licked his lips when he saw me in the revealing dress. I couldn't help but giggle as his eyes undressed me. Without saying a word he left the room, closing the door behind him.

I was confused? Didn't he like me? I just stood there open mouthed from the shock. He didn't even say anything! Suddenly my shock turned into anger as I was contemplating how to get even, I heard the door open. I turned around sharply and saw that it was Emmett who came in!

"What are you doing Her-!" His hand came over my mouth and he tore my dress off.

"Say anything and I'll kill you." He whispered, his hand still on my mouth. His other hand trailed down to my panties, ripping them off and throwing them to meet my dress. Tears were flowing down my face as he threw his pants and boxers off.

He turned me around and forced me on my knees. No No No this can't be happening. I am only for Carlisle! Only for Carlisle. He forced my mouth open and shoved his penis in my mouth.

"Suck Bitch!" He said pulling my hair, forcing me to take him deeper. I began bobbing my head up and down, "Yes that's the way, make me come whore!" He erupted into my mouth and forced me to swallow every bit.

I lay on the floor, crying as he pulled his pants back on and walked out of the room. Where was my Carlisle? How could he let this happen to me? My crying turned into painful sobs.

I turned when I heard the door open again, praying that it wasn't Emmett. Carlisle walked in, he was smiling until he saw me, curled up into a ball, naked and crying. His hands took me into a soft embrace and he just held me. It was so perfect in such a fucked up way.

"Who did this to you?"

**To Be Continued…**

**Sorry if you guys are pro Emmett but I couldn't resist turning him into a bad guy. Please Review! Thank you!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Carlisle's Slave: Chapter 6**

**I still don' own Twilight. Thank you everyone for the reviews! It's so nice to know that people are actually reading my fics and I'm not just writing to thin air. Thank you for all the favourites!**

"_Who did this to you?"_

I looked into Carlisle's eyes, he looked sad. "E-Emmett" I whispered through my tears. Carlisle growled his eyes suddenly dark and menacing. I gasped at his sudden change and he looked down at me, his anger turning into love as he carefully picked me up and laid me down on the big bed.

"Honey, I'm not going to let anyone else hurt you." With that he got up and left the room. I lay there shivering for I don't know how long. Finally, I dragged myself up and off of the bed. I walked slowly to the closet and looked for something comfortable.

God damn! All I can see is lace and leather! Fuck! Hasn't anyone around here heard of fucking jeans? After rummaging through the gaudy closet, I finally found something reasonable. I pulled on a pair of black skinny jeans that I found at the bottom of the closet and a white button up dress shirt. At least it isn't lace, I thought as I looked in the mirror.

I finally took my time to take in my surroundings. I walked over to the small vanity that was pushed against the wall. Sitting down, I found tons of makeup, hair supplies, and perfumes.

I'm a simple girl. I sometimes wear a ponytail and I only ever wear eyeliner. What does he expect me to do with all of this? I brush the tangles out of my hair, I finally begin to look vaguely like myself. When I'm done with my hair, I walk over to the bookshelf on the far end of the wall.

Well, at least he has something for me to do. I pull down The Vampire Lestat by Anne Rice. Lying on the bed, I begin to read.

"He'll never bother you again." An angel's voice interrupts my reading and I turn to see who it is. Carlisle is standing there looking grim. Great, I almost forgot that I was a sex slave. Escaping into the pages of Anne's delectable words erased all of the pain from my memory, but now Carlisle standing in front of me, brought them all back.

"What did you do to your little henchman?" I said fiercely and he looked hurt.

"Bella…. I told him not to touch you; I told him you were mine."

"Oh, so I'm property now?" All of my rage that I didn't even know I had came out and into Carlisle's shocked face. He was next to me in a flash. I saw anger in his usually loving face.

"Listen to me bitch. You are mine and you will always be mine. You will be mine until I get tired of you and throw you out." He was horrifying. I tried not to let my terror show in my face. "Now lie the fuck down!" He said pushing me back down onto the bed. Ah, fuck, he ripped the only comfortable shirt in the closet. Piss me the fuck off. So now I was laying on the bed, my new favourite shirt ripped, just raped, and the only guy I thought I could trust was towering over me staring at me like I was a piece of meat that he wanted desperately to eat.

He had his shirt and jeans off in 5 seconds. In the next 5 he had my jeans and panties off. There was no softness in his touch now, he was rough and didn't care if I was in pain. He roughly squeezed my boobs and started gnawing on my neck. His hands traveled up and down my body, but I wasn't enjoying any of it.

I whimpered as he plunged his fingers into my wet pussy. He plunged in and out quickly. "You like that you little bitch?" I tried so hard not to, but my body betrayed me, my hips pushed harder onto his fingers, needing more friction. "Tell me you want my penis you whore, tell me you need me!" I wouldn't. "Say it bitch!" He yelled slapping my ass.

"I-I need your penis." I said, dignity broken.

"That's right, your mine bitch." He said thrusting into me. The bed began to move and his thrusts deepened. Suddenly, he pulled out. "Suck my cock you wench."

"No" I couldn't.

"What the fuck did you just say?" He said, pulling her by her hair onto the floor.

"I said no" My voice was strong, but my terror showed in my eyes. He grabbed my hair again, making me moan in pain, while my mouth was open, he shoved his dick in my mouth. I gagged and felt his hands pulling my hair to get my head moving. He came in my mouth with a groan.

"Now swallow it all!" He said, commanding. I tentatively swallowed and started to gag. He roughly pushed into me again, thrusting hard and fast. Again, he pulled out as if changing his mind. I was crying now.

"Get on your hands and knees." I moved my sore body, resting against my hands and knees. He grabbed my hips and pushed his penis into my ass. The pain was horrible, worse than losing my virginity.

He thrust violently into me, grunting with the effort. Finally, he came inside me, his juices running down my legs. He got up, got dressed and walked to the door.

"Think twice before you cross me bitch." He said without looking back.

I lay down on the bed, curled up and sobbing. I drifted into an uneasy sleep, my whole body in pain.

**Sorry for the long wait, but I just couldn't think of what to write, this chapter is really dark (probably because I'm having some guy troubles) anyway, sorry if you didn't like it. Thank you for all of the reviews and please review some more! Tell me whether or not you liked this chapter. Do you want nice Carlisle back?**


End file.
